Communication devices, in particular handheld mobile communication devices, are becoming increasingly sophisticated. A common feature of such communication devices is a system or application for scheduling events such as, for example, a built-in calendar. If the system or application does not permit the device user to enter details for events in an intuitive manner, benefits realized through use of the system or application may be less than if it did permit details entry in such a manner.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to improve mobile device entry of event details.
Similar or the same reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.